Avengers Reassemble
by worseman
Summary: After the heroic age, the Avengers will once again assemble to become an Earths Mightiest Heroes but with new and different style and way. They will protect the world from a new old and new villain, secret societies, cosmic or mystics threat, or even God who want to tear down and reclaim the world. They will avenge the wrong to make it right.


**Disclaimer**

_Hey, what's up, reader. This is Worseman, and I'm here to introduce my first rewritten Avengers fanfiction. The old Avengers fanfiction that I wrote is almost 2 years so I decided to rewrite. There are some major changes in this rewritten story._

_If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment about it so that I can improve my spelling and my grammar and what do you think about this story?_

_I don't own any Marvel Character except my OC._

**Notes**

_This Story will take the same place as my Spiderman fiction but after several years in the future. The first arc would take place after an event in which I will or will not create that story in my own Marvel universe. There are some of my oc in this story and this story will follow in the DC Rebirth Style._

_As for my Spiderman Fanfiction, I might rewrite all of my written chapters._

* * *

Steven Rogers, commonly known as a super soldier and American first superhero in World War Two, Captain America, had faced many challenges in his whole life. He fought many enemies and overcome the obstacles in his way on his own and with the help of his friends and allies. Even though he was an old relic due to being frozen in the Arctic for more than fifty years, he would keep fighting until he got old.

Currently, Steve was doing a push up on the balcony on the roof of his apartment with shirtless. He had just woken up in the early morning because he had many thoughts in his mind during his sleeping so he decided to do physical workout to clear his thoughts away. As he finished his push up, he stood up from his position and saw a bright sun rising from the bottom. He breathed in and out the fresh air and smiled at the rising sun. He went inside his apartment to the kitchen to cook.

After ten minutes of cooking, Steve was still flying egg and bacon on the pan. A figure walked out of the room, revealing to be a woman with her blonde messy long hair and blue. She was dressed in a loosely T-shirt and short pants. She looked at Steve cooking and smiled that he always was woken up in an early morning every time.

"Good morning, Steve."

"Good morning to you, Sharon."

Sharon Carter was a great-niece of Steve's former lover and one of the three founders of the secret government agency known as Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as SHIELD, Peggy Carter. She was a great agent and loyalty to the current director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, but after many years, she quit SHIELD due to her unknown circumstances or possibly Hydra infiltration in S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarter. She began her relationship with Steve and later became his girlfriend.

"What are you cooking?" Sharon asked as she headed over to the table to sit.

"Egg and Bacon," Steve replied as he finished frying and slide it to the plate filled with pieces of Bacon.

Sharon sighed in disappointment but in a good way as she admitted, "Well, I was hoping that you would cook an omelet for both of us."

"I know but you cannot always be hoping it to become true," Steve said as he brought two plates to the table and sat on the chair.

As they started to eat, Sharon started to call when she swallowed the piece of egg. "Steve."

"Yeah?"

"I know that it's going to be out of place but when are you going to do now?" Sharon asked in a bit of her painful tone as she hated to ask about this.

Steve sighed as he replied truthfully, "I'm not sure, Sharon. After that event and the Avengers disbanded, I had no idea where I suppose to begin to go aside spending time with you. Tony and I had a lot of thoughts about reforming the Avengers but we decided to leave it behind and move on to our own life."

Sensing Steve's sadness, Sharon placed her on Steve's to comfort as she hated to see him being down to the blue and wanted him to be happy. "Steve, I know that you had a lot of thoughts in your mind but just like you said, you had to move on. I don't want you to be moody all the time as you can't find your purpose but hopefully, you will find it soon."

Steve could not help himself but smile after hearing Sharon's sweet voice and replied while smiled "I know, Sharon."

As they finished eating their breakfast, Steve stood up when he grabbed two plates from the table while asked, "Are you going to stay here to rest or visit your friend?"

"I never plan on two choices that you asked, Steve, but by any chance, are you going to visit Tony?"

Steve nodded as he began to wash the plate in the sink with a kitchen soap. Standing up from her chair, Sharon began to walk to their room to take a bath and change their clothes while at the same time, she said, "I'm coming with you, Steve."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to collapse during the visit because you have been injured by Golden Bow," Steve both asked and explained with worries as he does not want her to be in an unfortunate way.

"Don't be an overprotective with me, Steve. I can take care of myself for a goddess' sake because I faced many dangers like you. If you are still overprotective of me one more time, I will confiscate your shield and your uniform forever." Sharon warned Steve while glared at him and later entered the room

Steve sighed as he gave up trying to talk Sharon out of it because she was stubborn all the time as both agents and his girlfriend but he could not help himself but smiled that he would be her proud boyfriend.

* * *

**Parker Apartment, Queens, New York City**

Laying on the couch, Peter Parker was having a good night's sleep due to being exhausted from his previous day and night as a photographer, teacher, and a friendly neighborhood superhero, Spiderman. He was not having a great time to balance his life but not entirely bad because he was proud to have his own awesome family in his opinion. His family consists of him, his British red-haired wife and their daughter.

While Peter was sleeping, he felt someone's hand shaking his body while heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Tiger."

Peter slowly opened his eyes to see a red-haired half awoken woman with green eyes standing in front of him. He stood up to his seat on the couch while covering his mouth to prevent his yawning and greeted her, "Good morning, MJ."

"Having a tough day yesterday?" MJ asked Peter with a little hint of worry

"Yeah," Peter replied, "Teaching a student in our old school, taking a photograph of rich people coming to New York City from Los Angeles and saving the day from the bad guy."

"Who's the bad guy?" MJ asked curiosity

"Some D and E-list villains which I don't recognize them at all," Peter replied with a smile.

"I thought you recognized them for the past eight years of your superhero career."

"It doesn't matter, MJ, because All that matters is that I could kiss you all day since I'm free."

"Gosh, you're such a dork."

Both Peter and MJ's head moved forward towards each other for a kiss as they never kiss each other for a day and hoping that nothing will disturb their romantic moments. However, behind the couch, the door was suddenly opened, making a sound. Their faces moved away in a flash and they looked away from each other to act as if nothing embarrassed happen because the door of the room behind them belonged to their daughter's. A girl with red hair and green eyes was walking out of the room tiredly and she was dressed in her lime green pajamas clothes. Her eyes were slightly open and she rubbed her eyes with her forearm while yawned loudly. As she was done rubbing her tiring eyes, she was dumbfounded to see them sitting on the couch.

"Mum, What are you and dad sitting in the early morning?" Their Daughter asked a little curiously.

"We're having a short and nice conversation, Sweetie," MJ replied, hiding her embarrassment.

"Yes, Annie, We are talking about yesterday," Peter added, helping MJ while also hiding his embarrassment too.

Annie stood there quietly while facing Peter and MJ with her tiring eyes for a few seconds, affecting them to be uncomfortable. She however yawned and asked, "Okay, but what about the breakfast?"

"I haven't make breakfast yet, Annie, but soon," MJ replied, "Come on, Annie, go take your time to brush your teeth while I'm going to make it."

Annie nodded and began to walk to the bathroom, while she was walking, both Peter and MJ sighed in relief that Annie was half-asleep but hoping that she could not hear their kissing sound even though they were just kissed. They were worried that they would be bad parents model to Annie and she might follow their poor path such as kissing passionately or getting into a fight. That could be the worst nightmare for the parents like them.

"I will go to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Annie and ourselves," MJ said while standing up from the couch.

"MJ"

"Yes, Peter?"

MJ turned around to face Peter but she only grabbed by Peter and pulled towards him. Their lips touched again. She was stunned by his action, wondering what affecting him to do surprise action. Peter released his kiss from her lip and smiled happily to see MJ's dazed face. He quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I will help you in the kitchen."

While Peter walked away to the kitchen, MJ covered her whole face with her both hands, hiding her blush that shown in her face. She was very flustered by Peter's action and screamed mentally that she could not withstand Peter's filthy and bold move. She smiled brightly that she had an awesome and cute husband that she ever had. As she had done googling, she turned around and walked to help Peter to make breakfast for themselves and Annie.

"Okay, but don't burn any food like the last time."

"I won't."

* * *

**Stark's Laboratory, Stark Industries, New York City**

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was quite very worried about Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, her boyfriend and Armoured Hero, Ironman. Tony was working in his lab to build a new android body for his fellow hero, friend, and teammate, Vision, for day and night. However, he was not alone as he got help from his scientist friend, Bruce Banner, better known as the Hulk. Ever since the catastrophic event, Vision's entire body was completely vaporized into thin air and there was nothing left to fix him back. They thought that he was dead. Fortunately, his conscious was copied and transferred to the computer in Stark Industries by himself before he was vaporized.

As Pepper accessed a key code for a sliding door to open and entered, she saw Tony was sleeping, facing his face down with his crossed arms near Vision's new body on the flat steel table and Bruce was sleeping while sitting in the chair, snoring loudly. Pepper chuckled as she looked at those two were sleeping peacefully. She began to think of any solution to wake them up until her idea popped up. She smiled as she spoke out to the system, "JARVIS, Are you there?"

"Yes. Miss Potts?" The computer helper asked.

"Activated my favorite music but in a high volume sound."

"Right away, Miss Potts."

Covering her both ears with both her hands, Pepper waited for loud music to blast through the room to wake Tony and Bruce up and so it did. Tony hastily lifted his head up and then quickly stood up from his chair. He covered his own both ears with both hands to be prevented from the music that he disliked the most. He saw Pepper who was smiling at him with her devilish smile. He groaned in annoyance that he knew it was Pepper. As for Bruce, he jumped out of his chair and fell to the ground. While the loud music was still sounded, Tony shouted, "JARVIS, Off the damn alarm!"

As the sound of an alarm was ceased, Tony looked at Pepper with a dry look and said, "Seriously, Pepper. You should wake me up in person instead."

"Well, even though I tried to wake you up, you are still asleep."

"Yeah, but not playing that horrible music."

"What do you say about my taste in music?"

Tony paused out of fear and panic to see Pepper's glaring at him with her furious eyes. He felt like her eye could stab his heart instantly out of disgust and he might have angered her.

"Nothing, I did not say that your taste in music wasn't horrible but a good and nice one," Tony exclaimed out of Panic, trying to calm Pepper down.

Fortunately, Pepper was calmed and smiled happily, which make Tony sighed in relief.

Standing up with both feet, Bruce rubbed the back of his head and stating, "Ouch, that leaves a mark on my head."

Stretching his arm and back, Tony felt sore as he knew that he and Bruce have been in the lab, creating a new body for Vision for day and night. As he looked at the unfinished android body, he needs to finish building the new body so that he would transfer Vision's conscious to the mind of the body. However, he must need to check today's schedules if he missed out on the important meeting or event. He then began to ask, "Pepper, did I miss out on any important meeting or event?"

Pepper shook her head and replied, "No, Tony, but you're going about to miss your first appointment with Steve and others."

Raising his eyebrows, Tony cannot remember what appointment that he made with Steve because he was lost in thought as he was focusing on creating a new android body but Pepper, fortunately, reminded him, "You made your appointment with Steve to meet up in your office last week, Tony."

Finally realized about the appointment with Steve, Tony started to walk at his own pace to the door while thanking Pepper, "Thanks for reminding me, Pepper."

As Tony walked out of the lab, he asked again, "What about others that you mentioned?"

"The 'others' is that a certain company from Seattle City wants to have a meeting with you which you agree," Pepper replied with an explanation.

"Oh yeah, that company."

Tony walked away while stretching his arms. Watching him walking, Pepper was dumbfounded at his reply because he would usually ask about the company's Chief Executive Officer (CEO), Shareholder, and what kind of business do they run. However, since he was trying to build the Vision's body, he became very tired. She was quite worried that he might collapse from his lack of sleep or exhaustion.

"Don't worry about Tony, Pepper. He can look after himself and tried to rest if he wants to" Bruce said, calming Pepper down.

"I hope you're right," Pepper replied with a smile.

"By the way, Pepper, what kind of appointment he had made with Steve? Is it about the catastrophic event, SHIELD problem, or me being a dangerous Hulk to the planet?"

"I'm not sure what kind of appointment Tony had made," Pepper shrugged, "But I hope it's not something serious."

"Let's hope not."

Pepper began to look at Vision's unfinished body from head to toe and she was impressed by the design as she made a compliment, "I might be impressed that you and Tony had made a good design body for Vision."

"Thanks but it's not me," Bruce denied, "It was Tony who had created a new body for Vision and I'm just his helper."

"True but when are you going to finish building a new improvement body for Vision?"

"Either weeks or months, Pepper," Bruce replied, "I would never believe that Wanda still cares for him so much even though they were divorced because of Wanda's action."

"It's all in the past, Bruce, because even though we did too many terrible things, we are still moving forward." Pepper sighed as she turned around and walked to the door.

Seeing Pepper walking away, Bruce muttered sadly, "Let's hope so."

**Main Hall**

"You will be going to deny my request that I was going to ask you to be my bodyguard for a day, Ethan, but yet, here you are: you're my part-time bodyguard."

"That's because your bodyguard was on vacation with his family and you desperately ask me to be your temporary bodyguard, Alvin or should I say, Mister Anderson."

"Well, yeah, this is the reason why I need you to be here as a bodyguard since you're my reliable half brother, no offense."

Ethan and Alvin were walking to the front desk reception in their pace while having a nice conversation as a sibling, not a CEO and Bodyguard. Ethan needs to take a break from his busy work during the day and night and regretted to be Alvin's temporary bodyguard but he did have a nice to have a conversion with Alvin since the last incident in China. As they reached the front desk, the female receptionist looked at them and began to greet.

"Good morning, Sirs, and welcome to Stark Industries. May I assist you?"

"I'm here for the appointment meeting with your CEO boss, Anthony Stark."

"Can I ask for your name?"

"Alvin Anderson and this is my bodyguard, Ethan Kenway," Alvin instructed himself and Ethan to the female receptionist.

"Alright, hold on a second," The female receptionist said as she was about to check on the computer.

"There's no need to check, Miss Sarah."

Sarah turned her head around to see Pepper walking towards Ethan and Alvin and nodded in reply to let her handle. She turned around to continue her work while Pepper stopped and stood in front of Ethan and Alvin.

"Miss Pott," Alvin greeted Pepper, reached his hand out for her to shake.

"Mister Anderson," Pepper greeted back with a smile, accepting Alvin's handshake.

As Pepper and Alvin finished handshake greeting, Pepper continued, "Mister Stark is expecting you."

Alvin nodded as Pepper began to walk, allowing him and Ethan to follow her to the meeting room with Tony for a reasonable business request or event. While they were walking to the elevator, A phone vibrated in Ethan's pocket, making him take it out in his hand. As he took out, he looks at the screen to see who messaged him; His daughter. He sighed when he unlocked his security and began to look at her message. He typed a short sentence, pressed a sent button. He then locked his phone and put it away in his pocket.

"Ethan, you coming?" Alvin called Ethan aloud.

"Sorry, I got distracted by the message that sent to me," Ethan said, walking to catch up with Alvin and Pepper who were at the elevator.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City**

Peter swung throughout the street and landed on the rooftop with his feet. He walked towards the edge of the roof and looked at the scene of the street and the building. He breathed the fresh air through his nose and smiled under his mask. He felt great due to his time with his family in the morning, taking Annie to school, and stopping small-time criminal activity. There was no sight of his rogue gallery and other villains or evil organizations such as Hydra and Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M) in the street.

However, he felt uneasy since the avengers disbanded after that event. He cannot shake his feeling of something ominous will happen.

'_Come on, Peter, even though Avengers disbanded, no villain will never come out to wreak havoc on the street because there are still some heroes teams_,' Peter thoughts.

As Peter was in deep thought, he was interrupted by a beeping sound in the hub of his mask. His eyes looked at the name who called you, 'MJ'. He lifted his hand and pressed the communication device on his ear to answer.

"Hey, MJ."

"Peter, are you done doing your patrol?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, just a small-time criminal activity and no villain," Peter replied while rubbed the back of his neck to relax.

"I honestly thought that you never call me because you're dealing with your or anyone's supervillain."

"Well, everything is peaceful since there's no villain, small-time criminal, and Annie is in school."

"So, I guess we spend some time alone," MJ said flirtily.

"Yeah," Peter replied with a blush under his mask.

All of a sudden, A massive flash of lightning strike down out of nowhere in the further distance from where he was. Peter heard a fade of an explosion when it strikes, creating an explosion. As the lighting disappeared while the sound began quietly, a massive smoke rising. Peter was surprised at the scene but he immediately returned to the conversation with MJ.

"Umm, MJ, I might have to call you back and don't worry, I will return safely."

* * *

**A Minute Ago**

**Stark Office, Stark Industries, New York City**

Tony sightseeing the view of the street and building. He needed to clear his mind from all good and worst events that he experiences as Anthony Stark and Ironman. He was exhausted and tired from building a new android body for Vision but with an addition of his villainous brother, Georgy Stark. He hated to recall his worst experience at the time where Georgy had disgusted himself as him and had been using his industries' resources to make a military weapon or his own to success his benefit for a year.

Tony remembered that he was being kidnapped and locked up in Georgy's private prison island which was specific for him. It was not a pleasant experience for him to be both beaten up and mocked by Georgy for his intelligent. Fortunately, everything went back to normal such as he was being rescued by his fellow Avengers and friends and Georgy was unfortunately killed in the explosion, caused by his iron man armor which was made out of symbiotic and biological material.

Even though Tony earned his rightful place and his industries, he was unfortunately blamed for Georgy's action and given a threat message from everyone in the public for being evil again. He cannot blame them because he failed to prevent all of Georgy's destruction problems from happening. Currently, his industries were given a less bad impression and more trust by the public including Tony but some who were still holding a grudge against him.

As Tony was still sightseeing, he was snapped out by Javis's voice.

"Sir."

"Yes, Javis?"

"Sorry to interrupt but I detected a massive magnetic energy surge at somewhere in the Manthan area but I cannot both locate and estimated it because it blocked the scan from the satellite."

"How massive is it, exactly?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Judging the energy source, it would be roughly enough to disrupt the half of the Matthan area," Javis answered.

"That's just freaking great," Tony mumbled sarcastically softly.

"Sir?"

"Cancel the meeting and open the a…"

The light in Tony's office room went off, turning his office into completely dark. This leaving a room being shone by sunlight through the glass window but it was suddenly sealed tightly by a metal protection window. As the room was still dark, a backup light went on, shining around his room. He began to feel uneasy and doubted that something or someone had infiltrated the building.

"Javis," Tony called Javis but no available.

"Damn it, someone already made Javis goes offline."

Tony turned around to walk to his armory room which was behind the huge painting portrait but stopped at his track. He was being pointed by a pistol held by a familiar woman with long black wavy hair and grey eyes, dressed in a black and white outfit and a golden covered her entire face. He sighed out while closing and open his eyes, remaining calm and greeted with mockery, "What's a pleasant surprise for you to be here, Whitney Frost but should I say Miss Masky?"

"It's Madam Masque, Stark," Whitney corrected Tony with her irritated tone.

"Whatever, but are you here to kill me?"

"Likely but we're also here to steel what being confiscated while keeping you busy."

"We?"

A group of five men armed with both advanced armor suits and weapons appeared out of nowhere. They were surrounding Tony, pointing their weapons at him. Tony was unfamiliar with the group but he knew the technology equipment that they utilized and it created by Georgy. He knew what it does and its weakness but something went wrong with their equipment as if a small part of the technology was modified. Tony was uneasy with them pointing their gun at them so he tried to calm the situation, "So, you guys are using my older brother's tech."

The group was silent as they still aiming at him which crept Tony a little but he realized what Masque said second ago so he questioned, "If you're here to delay me, kill me or both, Whitney, I don't think that you're in charge of a group then who is he or she?"

Masque chuckled and answered, "I can't answer that but the assailant paid me and other people while provided us a new tech to do something bigger for him, her or it."

"So, what is 'something bigger' you referring to?"

* * *

**Manhattan, New York City**

Peter could not believe what he saw even though the location of the source was far away from his position. He, however, knew the location where the source came from and hoping that it was just a nightmare he can wake up from. A lone plain island was filled with a single massive building and it was built as a maximum-security prison to keep many worst kinds which were a supervillain - Raft


End file.
